Shadowhunter 101
by devious.scribe
Summary: Seraphina Fray has just been thrown a curve ball by life. She must now navigate a world she didn't believe in, in search of her mother. All whilst trying to keep an eye on her twin sister who insists on running off with a bunch of guys who call them selves Shadowhunters, fight demons and try to work out exactly what she is. Add to that, that her best friends aren't exactly normal.
1. Chapter 1: They're Missing!

Hi Guys!

New story time! I haven't completely given up on the other stories yet but until further notice they are on hiatus. As such I will be focusing more on this (and maybe a VA fanfic...maybe).

I will warn you here and now this is an OC-centric fic with a number of pairings that are not cannon. I may entwine the occasional cannon pairing shortly but I do have my own notions on pairings at least for this one. I will also warn you as this follows one of my OC's it won't necessarily follow the books/movie exactly as she will be in and out of the scene with the rest of the cannon characters for my own purposes. Ill also mention now that I will be using both the books and movie as reference for this depending on the situations.

I will also just warn you all that I will be be switching up the way I normally write for this story to challenge myself. I may change it if I'm not happy with the way it's reading so don't be too surprised if it does change.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instruments, any music/movies or books that may be mentioned in this story. This is for entertainment only!**

* * *

Chapter One: They're Missing!

"Sera! Get your butt in gear!" the gravelly voice of Tobias Redwood came as Seraphina Fray jumped into the back seat of his car waving goodbye to her twin sister, Clary and her best friend Simon all whilst attempting to hug her own best friend, Grace, and place her bag onto the back seat next to her as she went, apparently a very tricky process. Sera and the Redwood twins had planned to hit Luke's book store and Java Jones before meeting up with Clary and Simon at Pandemonium later that evening before separating again so Grace could drag Sera to yoga class with her at an ungodly hour of the morning.

The drive to Luke's was quiet, but in a comfortable manner. Tobias occasionally drumming on the steering wheel as Sera stared out the window watching the world go past and Grace sat with her eyes closed, head leaning back, face pointed towards the ceiling. Eventually she peeked an eye open and turned her head towards Sera.

"So, has he told her yet?" she queered a perfectly manicured eyebrow raising slightly.

Sera sighed slightly shaking her head. It was common knowledge to anyone with eyes that Clary's best friend Simon was madly in love with her and had been for as long as any of the current passengers in the car could remember. Unfortunately the one person who should know was the one person who was clueless.

"Not yet, I don't think anyway. Last I heard he was planning to tell her tomorrow at Eric's poetry reading. By the way, are we still going to that?" came the reply from Sera as she continued to stare out the window scanning for anything interesting, her green gold eyes dancing over the people on the streets.

"Of course we are!" came Grace's enthusiastic reply causing Sera to giggle slightly. She had almost forgotten about Grace and Eric's past relations, too bad he was now seeing someone from school.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to Garroway Books, the store that Sera's "uncle" Luke owned. They quickly made their way through the shelves and rows of books to the counter so Grace could pick up a book he had ordered in specially for her, something on the creatures in fairy tales. Sera could never work out Grace's obsession with Fairy Tales, or more specifically the creatures in them. For as long as she'd known the twins they, well Grace, had been in love with the lore behind the mystical creatures that filled old fairy tales. This book looked different though. As she peered over her best friends shoulder Sera noticed an intricate pattern almost swirling before her eyes, one minute it was there and then it was gone when she concentrated trying to work out what it was. Tobias broke her out of her daze by poking her side eyes twinkling.

"Didn't think you liked fairy tales Sera" he said his voice full of mirth and what sounded like knowing as he looked at his sisters book.

"Of course not. They're just silly children's stories used to scare kids into behaving" she replied turning her nose up in annoyance as Luke shook his head at her "I was just trying to see what was on the cover" she mumbled more to herself as they started out of the store.

"Sera, it's just a plain leather cover. There isn't anything on here" Grace said showing her the cover as they walked out waving goodbye to Luke and heading to Java Jones so Tobias could get his roster for the coming week.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Grace and Seraphina spent most of it in Graces room mostly talking about Graces newest flirtation and Sera's training with the occasional interruption from Tobias to check what time they were leaving for Pandemonium. When they eventually did decide to start getting ready for the all ages club that was Pandemonium the sky was just starting to turn to night, the purple and red hues painting the sky impeccably, setting the mood for what Grace would have referred to us a "wild night out" though knowing their luck it would be very subdued.

The night air was warm and muggy making Sera glad she had chosen to wear black short shorts and a black lace crop, a pair of black knee high boots and fingerless leather gloves finishing off the look, her signature winged metal and ruby necklace adorning her neck. It was outfit choices like this that showed the startling contrast between herself and Clary, where Clary was more subtle and tomboyish Seraphina was far more in tune with what looked best on her frame and how to emphasis her supposed assets, all whilst still being practical and easy to move in.

The line at Pandemonium was short. Sera noted Clary and Simon's lack of presence, shrugging it off as them already being inside. It wasn't long before they were pushing their way through the sweaty, grinding bodies that lined the dance floor to head to the bar. Grace ordering three brightly colored drinks for them as Sera scanned the crowd trying to find Simon knowing that Clary's short stature would make it damn near impossible to find her. Failing to find them she shrugged it off, maybe they were finally nestled into a corner declaring their undying affections for each other. It was a highly unlikely scenario but it was the one she was going to run with or risk freaking out about where her sister was and if any harm had come to her.

Sera and the twins drank a multitude of highly colorful drinks, all with interesting flavors and danced in a tight circle glaring at anyone who tried to impose on them, normally a pretty, or not so pretty, girl trying to grind up on Tobias who threw his arms up and froze not knowing what to do. For an attractive guy he sure was clueless, much to the amusement of his twin sister and best friend.

Sera leaned into Grace "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Don't leave this spot!" She shouted over the music as Grace nodded to her. Sera pushed her way through the moving bodies, as the bathrooms came into sight she sighed, her pace subconsciously increasing. Just as she was about to break through all the bodies she collided with a solid form, hard, causing her to slightly loose her balance, her years of martial arts training quickly kicking in allowing her to regain her footing before she completely tumbled to the floor.

"Shit, I'm so sorry" she said to the beautiful boy in front of her. His Blue eyes widening in shock as she held a hand out to him. His friend eventually joining him and pulling him up, the pair of them looking at her like she had a second head as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her eyes quickly darted over the two of them, both were as beautiful as each other.

"I really am sorry" she shouted as they continued to stare at her making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"It's fine" the statuesque girl next to him said before they started to walk away. Sera's eyes quickly scanning them both, noticing all the marks on their skin.

"By the way, nice tatts" she yelled to them as she started to finally head into the bathroom. She had noticed them but also knew enough about body art to know that what she saw wasn't a traditional tattoo, she wasn't sure how, but it just wasn't right. As she went she noticed the two of them freeze up slightly. Before quickly making their way to the exit. Sera shrugged again, an action she noticed she was doing frequently that evening.

As the sun rose the twins and Sera pulled themselves out of Pandemonium and headed back to the Redwoods place. Sera and Grace giggling at the look one of the guys at the club had given Sera as they left. The girls knew they wouldn't be getting any sleep before yoga, much to Sera's annoyance, so quickly changed into yoga appropriate outfits and headed back out while Tobias trudged upstairs to his bedroom where he quickly collapsed on his bed and drifted off to sleep. The idle chatter continued most of the way to yoga. Sera had always found Grace's aversion to anything more active than the odd jog or yoga highly amusing when compared to Tobias's incessant martial arts and in depth weapons training as well as general gym junkie fitness regime. Eventually chatter turned to the previous night's events

"Did you see the kids with all the tattoos last night? The guy had really pretty eyes" Sera said half turning to Grace as the walked.

"Nope, though I kind of want to meet him now" Grace replied a slight laugh behind her words "Did you ever find Clary and Simon?" she added, again her eyebrow popping up in its perfectly manicured way. Sera shook her head in response giving a slight shrug as they entered the yoga studio.

Yoga was as yoga always is to Sera, oddly relaxing but almost too relaxing to feel like she'd actually achieved much in the session. as She and Grace left she pulled out her phone, they were running a bit late to meet everyone else at Java Jones for the open mic event that Eric would be reading at. and they were only going to get later seeing as they both needed to shower and change out of yoga gear.

It wasn't long until they made their way to the café hot spot, and even shorter for them to spot Simon who was slightly looking around. The girls quickly waved to Tobias behind the counter and sat down with the very confused Simon.

"Hey Si, where's Clary?" Sera asked looking for her twin. It was unusual for the twins to go so long without seeing each other.

"No clue, she was here and than just got up and rushed out of here in the middle of our conversation" he mumbled the last part slightly.

"You were going to tell her weren't you?" Sera asked looking slightly bummed out at the whole predicament. Simon just nodded slightly, having gotten over Sera's knowledge of his infatuation with her sister years ago. The poetry reading droned on almost painfully in Grace's opinion, Tobias bringing the girls and Simon the odd unordered coffee as a condolence for them and as something to actually do. Eventually it all ended the Redwood twins and Seraphina waving goodbye to Simon as they headed back to the twins house Sera having left her overnight bag there instead of lugging it to Java Jones.

It was dark as the twins pulled up in front of Sera's house to drop her home, an almost eerie silence fell over the occupants in the car. The apartment that Sera occupied with her sister and mother was pitch black though it should have had at least one light on. Sera was mentally kicking herself for having forgotten her phone at home the other day as she slowly got out of the car her stomach dropping rapidly as she went. As she closed the door to the car she noticed Tobias and Grace standing next to her.

"Like we're going to let you go in there by yourself" Tobias stated looking down at Sera as she cocked her head slightly at him.

"Something's just funky about all this. I mean your mom always leaves at least one light on for you when she thinks you're going to be late, and it's not even that late" Grace added holding onto her best friends hand as they walked into the apartment building, Sera's eyes quickly darting over to Madame Dorothea's door that was shut firmly. her panic rising as they trudged up the stairs Tobias taking the lead. Sera gasped as she noticed the door was slightly ajar, pushing past Tobias as she rushed into the building the tall boy swearing under his breath as he followed.

"Clary! Mom!" Sera cried as she pushed through the door, flicking on a light as she went. The destruction that met her stopped her dead in her tracks. Her panic escalated to a point she never thought possible as she tore through the apartment finding room after room destroyed. Gagging slightly as she ran down the hall to her and Clary's bedroom an overpowering stench of decay meeting her as she skidded through a puddle of black liquid that would normally not be there. Holes in the plaster and doors off hinges making her pace quicken more so than the general disarray of the apartment. She had to find something to tell her what happened, anything was better than not knowing. As she pushed the door to the bedroom open she was met with even more destruction the orange walls the only part that looked like it had when she'd left home yesterday. She quickly dug through the side draw of her bedside table, looking for her phone. as her hand met the cool familiar plastic she tore it out banging her hand as she went. Cursing under her breath she quickly dialed her sisters number only to be meet with the voice then tried her mother the phone ringing in the bathroom that they all shared. Panic stricken Sera called Simon, the only other logical option under these circumstances. She tapped her fingers on the desk as it rang eventually Simon picked up.

"Simon! Have you heard from Clary? I can't find them! I can't find them Simon, they're missing!" She almost yelled into the phone her voice cracking as she went. She felt a weight on her shoulder, turning to see both Grace and Tobias in the room, Grace trying to get Sera up.

"What? who's missing? No I haven't heard from Clary since she disappeared from Java Jones" Simon answered almost sounding like he was trying to mark off the questions as he went.

"Come on Sera, we can't stay here it's not safe" Grace said, as Tobias picked the girl up bridal style the phone dropping from her hand as she looked mortified. Nobody had heard from her sister since that afternoon and god only knew where her mother was. Grace quickly bent to pick up the phone noticing the claw marks on the door and floor as she went.

"Tobias, get her out of here." She said in a hushed voice indicating the marks she'd just noticed. The combination of it all adding up to what the twins new to be bad news. Tobias nodded as the pair of them rushed out carrying a shell shocked Sera and her phone. Her overnight bag at the top of the stairs previously forgotten picked up by Grace as they hurried down them and back to the car. Tobias placing Sera in the back seat before climbing into the driver's seat. The ride to the Redwoods was silent as Sera had an almost breakdown about where her family was and the destruction of their apartment. The twins on the other hand both in thought about the situation, what this would mean in the long run and who they would be able to trust enough to go to in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Pleas Review if you feel so inclined to let me know how you found this. Hopefully from next chapter it will begin to pick up.


	2. Chapter 2: They took the fridge?

That night was restless at the Redwood household. Sera struggling to sleep at all until Grace gave her a warm drink of what she called a "sleep remedy", the light under Tobias's door never turning off the occasional soft thud being heard from behind it.  
The next morning Sera woke late, feeling lethargic she slowly made her way to the kitchen of the Redwood residence following the smell of freshly ground coffee. Finding Grace and Tobias huddled near the coffee machine muttering quietly between themselves.  
"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" came Grace's soft voice as she handed over a large warm cup of coffee. Sera shrugged slightly taking a sip.  
"I've been better, I want to go back and see if Clary has gone home or something. She might have left something behind for me. Or mom may have come home" she muttered quickly. Grace and Tobias shared a quick look but nodded none the less.  
"Alright, but we need to tell you something afterwards alright. And it may scare you or you might think we're crazy or something but please just hear us out" Grace said, the last bit coming out in the most pleading way Sera had ever heard the female twin speak.  
"And if you could, I dunno, not hate us after we tell you, that would also be great" Tobias added under his breath but loud enough that Sera still heard him. She cocked her head slightly "Alright" she replied drawing it out slightly, confused by her best friends words. 

The apartment was empty. No traces of the Fray family ever living there remained. That coupled with what had looked like dried blood on the landing of the stairs set everyone on edge.  
"Sera, I think we should go. There's nothing here, like at all" Grace said from the door of the apartment as Sera wandered into the kitchen.  
"They took our fridge?" Sera said poking her head back out to look at Grace a perplexed expression on her face "what on earth would be the point of that? It's a fridge" she added her stomach grumbling slightly at the thought of the food that had been in the fridge. Tobias chuckled from behind Sera making her spin, fist swinging in his direction. He quickly dodged the punch that had been haphazardly aimed in his direction.  
"Jumpy there Sera?" he teased her as they walked back into the main living area receiving a thump in the arm as his only response. As they all descended the stairs Sera noticed the door to Madame Dorothea's was slightly ajar, poking Grace in the side she nodded to it. Grace's simple response a nod of the head before walking to it drumming her knuckles against the frame.  
"Madame Dorothea?" Grace called loud enough that the older woman would be able to hear without shouting. Before slowly pushing the door open the older woman standing just in front of them.  
"Well... come in than. You apparently don't know how to wait anyway" came the snappy reply from Madame Dorothea as she spun on her heel and walked back towards the hanging beads that separated the two sections of her apartment "Tea anyone?" she added as an afterthought as they followed the girls taking a seat in an overstuffed loveseat, Tobias taking up occupancy on the arm of it before catching Madame Dorothea glaring slightly at him causing him to shift to a footstool his long legs splayed in front of him. Slowly Madame Dorothea poured the tea her eyes darting to the twins occasionally.  
"Thank you Madame Dorothea" Sera said taking the tea from her and taking a sip.  
"Don't thank her too quickly damned hedge witch" Tobias mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Grace to smack him causing Sera to cock her head slightly as she always did when confused.  
"Righteo" She said turning back to the older woman who watched her intently.  
"I was wondering when I'd see you after I saw your sister and the little Shadowhunter" the older woman said before taking a sip of her own tea.  
"You've seen Clary? When? Where?" Came Sera's response as she shifted to the edge of the couch her tea cup in her hand as she stared wide eyed at the other woman waiting for a response.  
"This morning. She and the little Shadowhunter were banging around up stairs much like yourselves though they seemed to have stirred one of the forsaken that are up there...that you seemed to have avoided"  
"There are forsaken up there?" Tobias asked quickly finally interested in the conversation.  
"Drink your tea up and let me read you" Madame Dorothea said to Sera ignoring Tobias completely.  
"Ah ok..."Sera said her face a mask of confusion as she drank the remainder of her tea. Madame Dorothea snatching her cup away and staring at the contents mumbling incoherently to herself as she went about her reading. Grace lent in slightly an almost interested look on her face as she watched the older woman.  
"Well? What do you see hedge witch?" Came Tobias's rude comment as he glared at Madame Dorothea. His sister glaring at him over the rim of her own teacup.  
"Tobias! Mind your manners." Came Grace's sharp response as she smacked her brother on the head. he just shrugged slightly before almost glaring at the older woman.  
"What is it with you children and having blocks on your mind" Madame Dorothea finally said disgruntled as she looked up at Sera.  
"Say what?" Came Sera's response as she looked at the annoyed frame of Madame Dorothea.  
"You heard me. Both your sister and yourself seem to have some blasted block on your mind. I wonder what that mother of yours is trying to hide" She said taking a sip of her own tea.  
"Yeah I heard you, still doesn't explain what you're talking about."Sera mumbled to herself as she sat back in her chair pouting slightly in annoyance.  
"Madame Dorothea, do you know who may have placed the block on Sera's mind?" Grace added still leaning towards the older woman.  
"I have no idea, but I'm sure you could think of someone who might" Madame Dorothea responded to Grace raising an eyebrow at her.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short and slow both in pace and how long it's taken me to get out. I've been fighting with whether or not to include some stuff in this or leave it for the next chapter. I have inevitably chosen to leave it till the next chapter so that makes this a bit of a filler. And I'm hoping you don't completely hate me for taking so long with something so trivial.

Anyway, I'd like to give a special shout out to xenocanaan and Rayna17 for the reviews/follows/faves and the following awesome people for the faves/follows: CarolinaGirl2001, GoingClassic, Hell's Butterflies, Jade Hazel Kurtson, SailorJupiter001, kitsune-miko-witch, Hermione Voldemort Riddle, TabloidTeen. You guys make this worth doing and for that I thank you!

Until next time, Jess


	3. Chapter 3: Bane

"Bane!" Came Grace's excited cry from down the hall of the redwood house before the soft footfalls of sock clad feet made their way towards Tobias and Sera's location causing the pair to look at each other in confusion. The trio had made their way back after Madame Dorothea proved less than helpful with anything else. Tobias was more than happy to leave the old woman forgotten in her almost suffocating residence with all the incense and heavy fabrics making him feel claustrophobic.  
"Say what?" Came Sera's reply as Grace walked into the home gym that was at one point the basement and utility room.  
"Magnus Bane. That's who Madame Dorothea was talking about, I'm sure of it!" Grace declared in triumph as if they were to know who that was. A few seconds passed before Tobias finally responded.  
"Oh, that Bane" he said as his sister glared at him.  
"You have no idea who I'm talking about do you" She replied in a huff looking between the pair. her face in a scowl, arms crossed over her chest.  
"Well...yeah no clue. Though you can't really blame Sera for not knowing who he is" Tobias said shrugging and continuing with his current weight reps.  
"Oh, yeah. Well we can talk about that later. Magnus is having a little party tonight and we were technically invited and I highly doubt he'll have much problem with Sera being there" Grace said to her brother before quickly exiting. "You should probably have a shower and get ready soon guys. It's already 10:30 and you take forever!" she added as an afterthought when she was halfway down the hall. Sera groaned at her best friend but got up off the lat pull down bench and headed to the bedroom she had temporarily...well more semi permanently, commandeered as her own.

The process of getting ready for the party that night took longer than usual for Sera, Grace forcing her to change her outfit three times before she deemed it appropriate party wear for the occasion. Before Sera found herself clad in what she deemed an impractically short lace dress, her agreement being on the sole fact that Grace swore black and blue that she would have no need to be free to move in the usual manner that Sera found herself dressing for and if the case did arise that the dress was in fact more motion friendly than what Sera was seeing at the time. Grace had then forced Sera into a seated position in front of her vanity mirror before piling Sera's platinum hair atop her head allowing the blood toned ends to show threw the intricate design the girl had somehow managed to wrangle it into before adorning the sides with two matching combs both delicate in appearance but with some sharper corners then Sera would think generally appropriate for something of this manner. Grace quickly changed herself before joining Sera back at the mirror and attacking her own dark hair into a waterfall braid which was then fashioned into an almost crown like appearance around the girls head a few flowers being added to it to increase the natural crown appearance that the girl appeared to be going for. All before both girls applied what they commonly referred to as their "battle paint", Tobias finally joining them in the room and sitting on Grace's bed staring at the roof as he groaned about having to wait. His sister throwing a sponge at his head before adding the last bit of mascara to her top lashes and declaring that they were ready.

The trek from the Redwood's to this Magnus Bane character's place was slightly longer then Sera was hoping, her general impatience coupling with her concern for her sister and mother meaning anything that took longer than five minutes was a waste of valuable time. Adding that they had chosen to walk and get the train instead of driving like they usually would when in a rush causing a minor amount of confusion for Sera as it wasn't like they would be drinking, all of them being underage. Eventually they arrived in what Sera was lead to believe was the right street Tobias running across the road to check out a bunch of motorbikes that had been parked there before bursting into laughter and wandering back to the girls.  
"They're gonna be so pissed when they see their bikes" he managed to get out in between fits of laughter as he continued to walk down the street with his twin and Sera only able to stifle the giggles as Grace lead the way to a solid looking door with an intricate knocker/peephole combination that looked all too familiar to Sera.  
"I've been here" Sera said as it slid aside to reveal an odd looking gentleman on the other side who Grace quickly flashed two cards at and mumbled something as his eyes darted to Sera before he simply nodded and the door swung open.  
"Don't touch the rail Sera" Tobias muttered from behind her as they moved towards the stairs Sera's hand hovering above the aforementioned railing as she chanced a glance down to see it covered in some weird slime like substance. Sera's face screwed up slightly as she withdrew her hand and continued up the stairs careful not to touch anything that happened to be covered in the ichor, which turned out to be a fairly large portion of the staircase.

Sera's eyes widened as she emerged into the loft like apartment at the sight that greeted her. The mass of moving bodies all with unusual characteristics, the flashing lights and pounding music contributing to an almost drug like haze, or what Sera believed that would be like anyway. Grace grabbed Sera's hand and guided her through the throngs of revellers all whilst looking for Magnus Bane. Sera's eyes scanning the crowd around them trying to take in as much as she could about those surrounding them, Tobias following closely behind watched Sera's eyes dart over the crowd, his own senses on high alert in case someone reacted to Sera's presence in a less than favourable manner. Sera quickly yanked her arm out of Grace's grasp and ran towards the bar area, leaving a confused set of twins before they quickly raced after her apologizing to those around them as they went.  
"Sera! Where are you going" Grace called as she caught up with her friend briefly before her eyes caught what the other girl had already seen.  
"Clary!" Sera shouted as she collided with her sister pulling her into an embrace before quickly scanning her for any injury. "Clary! Oh god you had me worried sick! Where's mom, Clary?" she asked her eyes staring at her twins face trying to gage her reaction and searching for any signs that something was wrong. Clary's eyes fell as she looked at her sister, shaking her head slightly.  
"I don't know Sera..." she replied looking at her forlorn before she suddenly realized where they were. "Wait how did you get in here? How did you know about Magnus? How'd you know we were coming to see him" She shot off looking at her twin confusion spreading across her face.  
"The twins bought me, Grace said that we should talk to the Magnus guy about something..." Sera replied quickly looking at the twins over her shoulder, the action causing her to become more aware of those around her...well more specifically those around her sister.  
"You!" Sera shouted at the boy with the pretty eyes from the other night as she grabbed her sister and pulled her behind her, using her own body as a shield. The way the boy had his hand resting on his belt loop that was obviously designed to hold something a little more dangerous than thin air having set Sera's nerves on edge.  
"You know him?" Clary asked looking between her sister and the boy.  
"We had a run in the other day at the club" Came Sera's response her eyes never leaving the boys except to quickly glance at the other boy standing next to him.  
"Well if it isn't the Redwood twins!" Came a jovial voice from off to the right interrupting the standoff Sera was having with the boy.  
"Magnus! It's been too long" came Grace's reply as a sparkly man walked up to the group before greeting Grace and Tobias individually. Sera quickly eyed him as before returning to staring the other boy down, holding her sister firmly in place.  
"Sera! Let me go!" Clary cried out trying to yank her arm away from her twin sister a pitiful attempt as far as Sera was concerned as she turned to look Clary in the eyes.  
"Clary you have to be kidding me, you don't know these guys!" Sera said reading her sisters facial expression as she once again pulled on her arm.  
"No you don't know them Sera!" Clary cried using her other hand in an attempt to help free her arm from the stronger twin.  
"Clary did you need some help?" Came a voice from one of the two boys that Sera had previously been glaring at.  
"You stay away from my sister!" Came Sera's quick retort rounding on the blonde boy in front of her, her eyes finally meeting his golden ones. As she was about to continue with her retort another somewhat familiar figure stumbled up to the group.  
"Where's Simon?" Clary asked looking at the tall brunette girl who was a little wobbly on her feet.  
The tall girl teetered on her heels slightly as she looked at Clary. "He's a rat," she said darkly.  
"Did he do something to you?" the boy she was currently using as a support asked his voice full of concern. "Did he touch you? If he tried anything-"  
"No, Alec," came her irritated reply. "Not like that. He's a _rat._ "  
"She's drunk," came the voice of the blonde boy, Sera had just began another mental barrage at, as he begin to turn away in disgust.  
"I'm not," She said indignantly. turning her nose up slightly at him "Well, maybe a little, but that's not the point. The point is, Simon drank one of those blue drinks- I told him not to, but he didn't listen- and he turned into a rat."  
Sera watched her twin closely as she registered the words of the drunk girl in front of them, her face falling quickly as she looked to the area she had just sauntered from. Her mind catching up with what was happening as she quickly took off towards the bar set up a few feet from them crouching down to see if she could see any rats hiding under it. Sera shook her head slightly before following after the other girl. Her list of things she needed answers for growing ever longer as the night progressed. As she bent down to help her sister she couldn't help but growl slightly to herself, the presence of the blonde boy being made clear to her.

* * *

Again I know this is really short. I kinda feel the need to separate this up a bit more then in the book, mostly because Sera isn't around her sister and the rest of the guys much at the current point of time.

Anyway. Once again thanks to all those who reviewed/ Favorited and followed this. I apologize for the major delays in getting this out, been a bit stuck mentally. Hopefully I'm over that now.


End file.
